


2 am

by stellarseung



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and I mean v v v light, break ups, idk what im doing mate, im not finishing this, sleep deprived bois, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: Kevin didn’t know if it was because he was feeling really gay, but Chanhee suddenly looked like the prettiest thing ever and he just so happened to be looking at his lips.





	2 am

"Please, please, please don't get kidnapped, okay?" Jacob looked up from his laptop and shot Kevin an exhausted smile as he spoke.

"I won't, I promise," Kevin promised, returning Jacob's smile from where he stood at the front door.

Jacob then waved him off, and Kevin smiled fondly and unlocked their door before he walked out.

His initial plan was to go get food for himself, as he hadn't eaten and it late (or early, if you wanted to get technical) and he was also starving. Jacob had volunteered to go with the younger, but, the latter had declined his offer, saying that he should get some sleep. (He knew Jacob sleep immediately, but he figured the older would fall asleep from his boredom)

Kevin walked down the walkway, started down the sidewalk, not quite knowing where he was going because one, he had forgotten his glasses, and two, the streetlights were very dim.

He looked around at the houses surrounding him, enjoying the calm aura the night was giving him.

It's nice, he thought, kicking a weed that was leaning over the sidewalk. He walked pretty often, alone, as much as he loved Jacob, he would rather not walk with him.

Kevin was pulled away from his thoughts when ahead of him, a couple of houses down, a door swung open, the sound of yelling spilling out. A boy around his age rushed out, quietly closing the door behind him before he took a deep breath and look around.

He looked vaguely familiar to Kevin; he'd probably gone to high school with him, or perhaps they went to the same college.

Kevin observed him for a minute more, before he kept walking in the same direction as the boy. He saw the latter glance in his direction, then step out onto the sidewalk, a little bit in front of Kevin.

Kevin noticed the boy slowed down his pace and walked beside him, looking like he was mentally contemplating something.

_Please don't kidnap me. Please don't kidnap me. Please don't kidnap me._

Then suddenly, then shorter looked at him, a small smile on his lips, "you're Kevin right?" He asked, playing with his hands, "Friends with Jacob?"

Kevin looked up in surprise, "Um. Yeah." He replied, giving an awkward smile.

"We took English together in high school."

_Oh._ Kevin went through his mind and looked back at his junior year, the year he took English. He didn't remember the boy's face, probably because they had both matured from then. (As it was four years ago)

"I don't think I remember you," Kevin said after a short moment of silence.

"Oh. My name's Choi Chanhee. Does that ring a bell?" The boy, Chanhee, asked.

"Wait...I do remember." Kevin replied, a pensive look on his face.

Chanhee was indeed in his English class during their third year. He remembered the boy wasn't the best in the class, but nevertheless, he never missed a day.

In that class was also Ji Changmin, someone Kevin saw quite frequently around campus. Changmin was also Chanhee best friend back in high school, Kevin didn't know if they still talked though.

Chanhee gave him a smile and they walked in silence for a little.

Kevin's mind, however, was not silent. He was very curious as to why Chanhee was even walking with him, he knew something obviously happened in his house, hence the yelling. But he was more curious about the boy himself.

Back in eleventh grade, the only grade he actually remembered the boy, Chanhee could almost always be heard yelling at his friends to stop bullying him, or seen drinking the same old iced coffee on a daily basis. He found himself wanting to know how much the boy had changed from now.

"I didn't know you lived over here." Kevin found himself saying, kicking a jagged rock that was in his path.

Chanhee grimaced, "I didn't use to..." He started, unsubtly glancing over at Kevin. "I kinda just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh..."

"Haha. Yeah, it's all good though." He said, his tone nonchalant. He turned to Kevin and gave him a sweet smile.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" The shorter questioned, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down, giving himself sweater paws.

"I was going to get food," Kevin said, remembering why he had left in the first place.

Chanhee frowned slightly, "are you still getting food?" He asked.

"Uhh. Probably not. I'm not really hungry anymore." Kevin said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"When was the last time you ate?" Chanhee gave him a concerned look after he glanced down at his phone, "it's literally three am."

"It was lunch. But don't worry it was a pretty big lunch." Kevin said, waving the younger off.

"There's no way I'm going to let you not eat." Chanhee continued.

Kevin searched his pockets for his wallet before realizing he hadn't brought it, "don't have my wallet." He said.

"I'll pay." Chanhee offered, shooting the older another smile.

"You don't have to, it's fine." Kevin helplessly waved his hands around while shaking his head, "I'd have to pay you back too."

"It's fine though." Chanhee insisted, running a hand through his own faded pink hair. "You could also pay me back by buying me some food sometime." He added, looking over at Kevin shyly.

"Okay." Kevin agreed, feeling his face flush.

He didn't quite know what he was feeling but he did know that he felt stupid for not noticing Chanhee before. Now, of course, he had actually noticed the younger, (everyone had; he was one of the best-looking people at their school— Kevin's own opinion— and they had a class together) but not in the way he found himself noticing him now.

"I don't know if I have enough money for an actual meal though," Chanhee said after a short, comfortable silence. "I'm kind of a broke loser haha."

"That's fine."

"We could just get snacks though." Chanhee smiled over at him.

"That's fine." Kevin found himself repeating again.

They walked in silence, leaving the neighborhood and approaching one of the semi-busy streets. Kevin didn't exactly know which convenience store they were going to, (he assumed they were walking to one) but he figured it wouldn't be that busy due to the time.

"So..." Chanhee said, attempting to start a conversation, "don't you wear glasses?"

Kevin brought a hand up to the place on his nose his glasses should be at; seemingly forgetting he had left them. "Yeah... I left them and now I can't see." He said, giving a slightly awkward laugh at the end.

"Ohh." There was a pause. "I haven't talked to you in years. So like, how are you?" Chanhee asked, playing with his hands again.

"I've been.. pretty fine, I think?" Kevin replied. "Just stressed and tired I guess."

"You think?" Chanhee gave a strangely fond smile and shook his head. "It's good that you're fine."

"Yeah.. How've you been?" Kevin asked, glancing at the younger who, Kevin had noticed, was trying not to step on the lines on the sidewalk.

"I've been good, you know besides my pitiful love life." He said, giving a slightly bitter smile.

Kevin nodded and looked up, seeing that Chanhee had led him to a convenience store across the street from where they stood. Kevin recognized it as one he often found himself going to.

When they went into the store, Kevin followed Chanhee to the candy aisle, where the younger took a big bag of gummy bears of the shelf, "get whatever."

Kevin slowly nodded, looking around, not exactly knowing what he was doing in a convenience store at three am with an old high school classmate.

***

In the end, Kevin just ended up getting the same bag of gummy bears Chanhee had gotten, they both ate as they walked their way back to their houses.

"Is it just me or do these literally taste like nothing?" Chanhee asked, stuffing a small hand full of gummy bears in his mouth.

"They're alright," Kevin commented, studying Chanhee's face as he made a weird face. (Anyone else would've found it dumb or stupid but this was Kevin, and he loved it)

Chanhee's face was soft, Kevin noticed. One could call it slightly feminine, but Kevin would rather call his face pretty. His dull pink hair fell over his forehead, and somehow matched him perfectly一

"Kev?"

The younger was giving him a confused, awaiting face; he had probably asked a question.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, reaching up to push up the glasses that weren't on his face.

"I asked if you if一 never mind. Are you okay though? You must be tired." A worried look overtook Chanhee's face as he searched Kevin's face for signs of the older being tired.

"Haven't slept in a good forty-eight hours, but I'm living." Kevin said, letting out a small laugh at Chanhee's face.

"You should probably head home then." The shorter said, frowning slightly.

Kevin nodded, and they walked in another silence until Chanhee's house came into view.

"I'm gonna get going, so...yeah. I actually still have your number from that one project, so if you still have mine don't be a stranger haha."

Then, Chanhee smiled and disappeared behind the front door.

Kevin smiled to himself, feeling a strange feeling that he couldn't exactly put his finger on. Shrugging it off, he headed back home with a skip in his step.


End file.
